lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion/Gallery/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar
returnoftheroar-0 (11).png|Kion appears returnoftheroar-0 (13).png|Kion apologizes returnoftheroar-0 (14).png|Kion apologizes returnoftheroar-0 (15).png|Bunga arrives returnoftheroar-0 (16).png|"And Kion couldn't handle the pass!" returnoftheroar-0 (17).png|"What? A giraffe couldn't handle it!" returnoftheroar-0 (18).png|"You kicked it over my head!" returnoftheroar-0 (20).png|Playing with Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (21).png|Playing with Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (23).png|Tug of war returnoftheroar-0 (24).png|Tug of war returnoftheroar-0 (25).png|Kiara is annoyed returnoftheroar-0 (26).png|Kiara rolls her eyes returnoftheroar-0 (27).png|Simba calls his son (again) returnoftheroar-0 (28).png|Kion hears him returnoftheroar-0 (29).png|Kion backs down returnoftheroar-0 (30).png|Simba explains to his son returnoftheroar-0 (31).png|Simba asks for privacy with his daughter returnoftheroar-0 (34).png|Kion interrupts Kiara returnoftheroar-0 (35).png|Kion has heard it all before returnoftheroar-0 (38).png|"Happy?" returnoftheroar-0 (39).png|Kion taunts his sister returnoftheroar-0 (40).png|Simba separates them returnoftheroar-0 (41).png|Simba separates them returnoftheroar-0 (42).png|Bunga knows where to go returnoftheroar-0 (43).png|Simba and Kion watch Bunga Returnoftheroar-0 (46).png|Atop Pride Rock returnoftheroar-0 (48).png|Kion approaches returnoftheroar-0 (49).png|Kion approaches returnoftheroar-0 (50).png|Kion watches his friend leap down returnoftheroar-0 (51).png|Worried returnoftheroar-0 (52).png|Watching Bunga fall returnoftheroar-0 (60).png|Kion sees Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (65).png|Kion chases Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (66).png|Kion chases Bunga through a herd of giraffes returnoftheroar-0 (67).png|Kion chases Bunga through a herd of giraffes returnoftheroar-0 (68).png|Kion chases Bunga through a herd of giraffes returnoftheroar-0 (69).png|Passing the Baobab to Kion returnoftheroar-0 (71).png|Kion throws the baobab to Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (73).png|Kion headbutts the baobab returnoftheroar-0 (74).png|Kion headbutts the baobab lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-256.jpg returnoftheroar-0 (77).png|Bunga grabs the baobab fruit back from Kion lion-guard-return-roar-disneyscreencaps.com-257.jpg returnoftheroar-0 (79).png|Playing together returnoftheroar-0 (81).png|Playing together returnoftheroar-0 (83).png|Playing together returnoftheroar-0 (89).png|Approaching the flock returnoftheroar-0 (93).png|The flock scatters returnoftheroar-0 (94).png|The flock scatters returnoftheroar-0 (95).png|The flock scatters returnoftheroar-0 (96).png|Approaching the Rafiki's Tree returnoftheroar-0 (97).png|Approaching the Rafiki's Tree returnoftheroar-0 (100).png|Kion and Bunga continue playing returnoftheroar-0 (101).png|Approaching Beshte returnoftheroar-0 (102).png|Kion leaps over Beshte returnoftheroar-0 (106).png|Makuu growls at Kion returnoftheroar-0 (107).png|Makuu frightens Kion returnoftheroar-0 (112).png|Kion leaps over Ushari returnoftheroar-0 (114).png|Kion notices something coming close returnoftheroar-0 (118).png|Kion is caught by Fuli's dust cloud returnoftheroar-0 (119).png|Kion is caught by Fuli's dust cloud returnoftheroar-0 (120).png|Kion is caught by Fuli's dust cloud returnoftheroar-0 (127).png|"Gotcha now, Bunga!" returnoftheroar-0 (128).png|Spotting the fruit returnoftheroar-0 (129).png|Rushing to get it returnoftheroar-0 (130).png|Race! returnoftheroar-0 (131).png|"Cheka, cheka cheka!" returnoftheroar-0 (132).png|Kion smiles at Bunga returnoftheroar-0 (133).png|Kion smiles at Bunga Returnoftheroar-0 (136).png|Kion prepares to pounce Returnoftheroar-0 (137).png Returnoftheroar-0 (138).png Returnoftheroar-0 (141).png|Peering into the Outlands Returnoftheroar-0 (142).png Returnoftheroar-0 (143).png|"Game over." Returnoftheroar-0 (144).png|Kion defends himself Returnoftheroar-0 (145).png Returnoftheroar-0 (146).png Returnoftheroar-0 (147).png|"Hakuna matata." Returnoftheroar-0 (148).png Returnoftheroar-0 (151).png Returnoftheroar-0 (181).png|Kion spots the hyenas Returnoftheroar-0 (182).png|Warning his friend Returnoftheroar-0 (186).png Returnoftheroar-0 (189).png Returnoftheroar-0 (190).png Returnoftheroar-0 (193).png Returnoftheroar-0 (197).png Returnoftheroar-0 (199).png|"No!" Returnoftheroar-0 (200).png Returnoftheroar-0 (201).png|"Let him . . ." Returnoftheroar-0 (202).png|Kion uses the Roar of the Elders Returnoftheroar-0 (204).png Returnoftheroar-0 (205).png Returnoftheroar-0 (206).png|Kion's Mark of the Guard appears Returnoftheroar-0 (210).png Returnoftheroar-0 (211).png Returnoftheroar-0 (212).png|Kion's Mark of the Guard vanishes Returnoftheroar-0 (213).png Returnoftheroar-0 (214).png Returnoftheroar-0 (215).png Returnoftheroar-0 (216).png The-legend-of-scar (19).png|Kion questions his father and Rafiki The-legend-of-scar (20).png The-legend-of-scar (24).png The-legend-of-scar (25).png|"No, Dad! We already had that talk!" The-legend-of-scar (26).png|"Can you feel the love tonight?" The-legend-of-scar (29).png The-legend-of-scar (30).png The-legend-of-scar (32).png The-legend-of-scar (33).png|Kion is confused The-legend-of-scar (37).png The-legend-of-scar (38).png The-legend-of-scar (40).png The-legend-of-scar (42).png The-legend-of-scar (44).png The-legend-of-scar (45).png The-legend-of-scar (46).png The-legend-of-scar (47).png The-legend-of-scar (49).png The-legend-of-scar (50).png The-legend-of-scar (51).png The-legend-of-scar (52).png The-legend-of-scar (55).png The-legend-of-scar (56).png|Entering the Lair of the Lion Guard The-legend-of-scar (57).png The-legend-of-scar (58).png The-legend-of-scar (61).png The-legend-of-scar (64).png The-legend-of-scar (67).png The-legend-of-scar (69).png The-legend-of-scar (71).png The-legend-of-scar (72).png|Kion wants to know what's going on The-legend-of-scar (73).png The-legend-of-scar (77).png The-legend-of-scar (81).png The-legend-of-scar (82).png The-legend-of-scar (90).png|Kion is horrified by the legend of his great-uncle Scar The-legend-of-scar (92).png The-legend-of-scar (94).png The-legend-of-scar (95).png The-legend-of-scar (96).png The-legend-of-scar (98).png|"I'm the what?" The-legend-of-scar (99).png The-legend-of-scar (100).png The-legend-of-scar (101).png The-legend-of-scar (103).png The-legend-of-scar (104).png The-legend-of-scar (105).png The-legend-of-scar (106).png The-legend-of-scar (107).png Bravest-member (3).png Bravest-member (4).png Bravest-member (5).png|Kion is excited about leading the Lion Guard Bravest-member (6).png Bravest-member (7).png Bravest-member (8).png Bravest-member (9).png Bravest-member (10).png|Bunga splashes Kion Bravest-member (12).png Bravest-member (14).png Bravest-member (15).png Bravest-member (17).png Bravest-member (18).png|Mzingo spies on Bunga and Kion Bravest-member (19).png Bravest-member (20).png Bravest-member (22).png Bravest-member (23).png Bravest-member (24).png Bravest-member (26).png Bravest-member (27).png Bravest-member (28).png Bravest-member (29).png Bravest-member (30).png Bravest-member (33).png Bravest-member (34).png Bravest-member (35).png Bravest-member (36).png|"Sounds like Kiara's friend Zuri." Bravest-member (38).png Bravest-member (39).png Bravest-member (40).png Bravest-member (85).png Bravest-member (87).png Bravest-member (90).png Bravest-member (92).png Bravest-member (93).png Bravest-member (97).png Bravest-member (99).png Bravest-member (100).png|Bunga delivers the news Bravest-member (102).png Bravest-member (103).png|Kion explains to Kiara Bravest-member (104).png Bravest-member (106).png|Kiara is incredulous Bravest-member (107).png Zuka-zama (2).png Zuka-zama (7).png Zuka-zama (17).png|Zuka Zama Zuka-zama (18).png Zuka-zama (19).png Zuka-zama (20).png|♫"Zuka Zama, zom zom zom!"♫ Zuka-zama (65).png Zuka-zama (66).png|♫Zuka Zama♫ Zuka-zama (68).png|♫Zuka Zama♫ Zuka-zama (70).png|Kion and Bunga High-Five Zuka-zama (71).png|♫Zuka Zama♫ Zuka-zama (75).png Zuka-zama (79).png Zuka-zama (82).png Zuka-zama (1).png Lion-guard-assemble (7).png|Kion gazes down at Ono Lion-guard-assemble (8).png Lion-guard-assemble (9).png Rotr-hd (2).png|Kion, Ono, and Bunga were splashed by Beshte Lion-guard-assemble (18).png Lion-guard-assemble (23).png|Waiting to help Fuli Lion-guard-assemble (25).png Lion-guard-assemble (26).png|Kion's plan worked! Thanks-beshte.png Lion-guard-assemble (27).png Lion-guard-assemble (28).png Lion-guard-assemble (31).png Lion-guard-assemble (32).png Lion-guard-assemble (33).png|Kion explains Lion-guard-assemble (37).png Lion-guard-assemble (43).png Lion-guard-assemble (45).png|Kion pleads with Fuli Lion-guard-assemble (49).png|Bunga wants Kion to show the others his roar Lion-guard-assemble (52).png|Fuli investigates Kion Lion-guard-assemble (54).png Lion-guard-assemble (58).png Lion-guard-assemble (59).png Lion-guard-assemble (61).png Lion-guard-assemble (62).png|"Ready?" Lion-guard-assemble (64).png|"This is the Roar." Lion-guard-assemble (65).png|Preparing to roar Lion-guard-assemble (66).png|Kion protracts his claws Lion-guard-assemble (67).png|Preparing to roar Lion-guard-assemble (68).png|Squeak! Lion-guard-assemble (69).png|"What in the Pride Lands?" Kiara-walksaway.png Lion-guard-assemble (73).png Lion-guard-assemble (74).png|Simba observes Kion's choices in his team Lion-guard-assemble (76).png Lion-guard-assemble (77).png Lion-guard-assemble (79).png|Kion insists that he wasn't playing games Lion-guard-assemble (85).png Lion-guard-assemble (86).png Lion-guard-assemble (87).png|Simba lectures Kion Lion-guard-assemble (88).png Lion-guard-assemble (89).png Lion-guard-assemble (90).png Lion-guard-assemble (91).png Lion-guard-assemble (93).png Lion-guard-assemble (94).png|Simba walks away Lion-guard-assemble (95).png Lion-guard-assemble (96).png Kions-lament (1).png|Kion walks on his own Kions-lament (2).png|Kion doubts himself Kions-lament (3).png Kions-lament (4).png|Kion's Lament Kions-lament (5).png Kions-lament (6).png Kions-lament (7).png Kions-lament (8).png Kions-lament (9).png Kions-lament (10).png|♫"Now everything feels so upside down."♫ Kions-lament (11).png Kions-lament (12).png Kions-lament (13).png|♫"Deep down, maybe I knew."♫ Kions-lament (14).png Kions-lament (15).png Kions-lament (16).png|♫"With all my friends looking up to me."♫ Kions-lament (17).png|Mufasa forms in the clouds behind Kion Kions-lament (18).png Kions-lament (19).png|"Hevi kabisa. Are you . . .?" Kions-lament (20).png Kions-lament (21).png Kions-lament (24).png Kions-lament (25).png Kions-lament (27).png Kions-lament (28).png Kions-lament (29).png Kions-lament (31).png Kions-lament (32).png Kions-lament (33).png Kions-lament (34).png|"Trust my instincts. The Roar will be there when I need it . . ." Kions-lament (35).png Kions-lament (36).png Kions-lament (37).png|♫"They need a leader, and I'm the one."♫ Kions-lament (38).png|Kion walking Kions-lament (39).png Kions-lament (40).png Kions-lament (41).png Kions-lament (42).png Kions-lament (43).png Kions-lament (44).png Kions-lament (45).png Kions-lament (46).png Kions-lament (47).png Kions-lament (48).png|♫"Is it time?"♫ Kions-lament (49).png|"Yes." Kions-lament (50).png|♫"It is time."♫ Kions-lament (51).png|Bunga warns Kion Kions-lament (52).png|"Oh no!" The-final-battle (9).png|Kion rejoins his friends The-final-battle (11).png The-final-battle (13).png The-final-battle (16).png The-final-battle (17).png The-final-battle (22).png|Kion stops Bunga The-final-battle (23).png The-final-battle (27).png|Bestowing the Mark upon Bunga The-final-battle (31).png|Bestowing the Mark upon Fuli The-final-battle (33).png|"Fuli. You are the fastest." The-final-battle (34).png The-final-battle (35).png|Bestowing the mark upon Ono The-final-battle (37).png The-final-battle (41).png|"We are the Lion Guard. And here's what we're going to do." The-final-battle (43).png The-final-battle (45).png|"'Til the Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend!" The-final-battle (46).png|Kion's Mark glows The-final-battle (69).png The-final-battle (71).png The-final-battle (72).png The-final-battle (78).png The-final-battle (80).png|The Guard moves forward The-final-battle (99).png The-final-battle (103).png The-final-battle (105).png The-final-battle (130).png|Kiara is safe! The-final-battle (132).png The-final-battle (133).png The-final-battle (143).png The-final-battle (145).png|Kion glares down at Janja The-final-battle (147).png The-final-battle (148).png The-final-battle (150).png The-final-battle (151).png The-final-battle (152).png|Kion roars The-final-battle (153).png|The past kings roar with Kion The-final-battle (159).png The-final-battle (166).png The-final-battle (171).png The-final-battle (172).png|Kion and his team are successful The-final-battle (173).png ???????? Category:Kion's Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery Category:Return of the Roar Gallery